A Deadly Relation
A Deadly Relation is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of the game. It is the fourteenth case of Rosenoque and also the first case in Howling Valley. Plot Arriving in Howling Valley, Chief Ernest told Major Lucas and the player that they would need to be careful around the Fontaine family. Major decided to go check the Fontaine Memorial with the player, where they discovered the body of Pete Fontaine, without his arms. The detectives soon ended up putting five members of the family as suspects, including Pete's parents, sister and two cousins. At first, we suspected the victim’s father, businessman Horatio Fontaine because of the victim’s bad behavior making the family look bad, artist Daphnée Fontaine because the victim destroyed her work and the victim’s sister, young woman Alexia Fontaine because of her recent fight with the victim. After, we heard that the victim was visiting a cabin often. We then added the victim’s mother, socialite Gwendoline Fontaine because her son was always asking her for money and banker Derek Fontaine as Pete stole money from the bank. They later learned of someone lurking around the cabin, who was exposed to be Horatio Fontaine. Finally the clues, including the victim's arms and a rusty sword, determined the killer to be Derek Fontaine. Surprised at first, Derek tried to deny the accusation, but he soon realized that the team had caught him, making him admit to the crime. He explained that Pete was a dishonorable member of their family and that he had to go. He explained that Pete had made their family look like a bunch of idiots and that he had to pay for what he had done. When ask why he had cut off his arms, Derek responded by saying that Pete had created lies and stupidity with his hands and that he had to see that some creations have to be demolished. Disgusted by this, Judge Brighton sentenced him to 45 years in prison. Later, a student named Nicolas Knight came to the station, asking for our help. When Major asked what he wanted, he explained that he was traveling through the forest only to be attacked by a monster. Arriving in the woods, they found a school bag covered with badges. Upon looking inside, they found the ID card of a certain Luke Fox who strangely looked like a fox walking on two feet. They went to his house only to discover that animals on two feet were normal in this part of the city and that he was also sorry to have scared Nicolas, going to the station to apologize. Meanwhile, Daphnée came to us as she had heard about the fact that someone from her family was in a illegal group. She explained that she saw someone lurking in the Memorial, but she couldn’t tell who it was. In the Fontaine Memorial, the detectives found a chest full of papers and pens. Inside, we found the same liquid as the one the team had discovered in Bayside Avenue. Upon hearing this, the chief told us that we would once again need to keep a eye open for the substance. We then heard from Adelina Delora that a murder had happened at the local campsite near Westchester Lake. Summary Victim *'Pete Fontaine' (found without his arms at the family memorial) Murder Weapon *'Rusty Sword' Killer *'Derek Fontaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays billiards *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect plays billiards *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect plays billiards Profile *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect plays billiards *The suspect drinks mint juleps *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect wears green Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays billiards. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer drinks mint juleps. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fontaine Memorial. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Journal; Victim Identified: Pete Fontaine; New Suspect: Horatio Fontaine) *Talk to Horatio Fontaine about his son's death. (New Crime Scene: Art Gallery) *Investigate Art Gallery. (Result: Painting, Handkerchief) *Examine Painting Name. (Result: Painter's Name; New Suspect: Daphnée Fontaine) *Ask Daphnée Fontaine how well she knew her cousin. *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Alexia Fontaine) *Inform Alexia Fontaine of her brother's death. *Examine Victim's Journal. (Result: Black Grains) *Analyze Black Grains. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays billards) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Cabin. (Clues: Locked Chest, Brooch, Business Document) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Gwendoline Fontaine's DNA; New Suspect: Gwendoline Fontaine) *Talk to Gwendoline Fontaine about her son's murder. (Attribute: Gwendoline eats caviar) *Examine Business Document. (Result: Bank Statements; New Suspect: Derek Fontaine) *Talk to Derek Fontaine about his cousin's murder. *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Sword Blade) *Analyze Sword Blade. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint juleps; New Crime Scene: Art Exhibition) *Investigate Art Exhibition. (Result: Locked Safe, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Slashed Painting) *Analyze Slashed Painting. (12:00:00) *Ask Daphnée Fontaine why the victim damaged her painting. (Attribute: Daphnée drinks mint juleps, eats caviar and plays billiards) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Threatening Photo) *Ask Alexia Fontaine about the threatening photo she sent to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cabin Sitting Area. (Clues: Camera, Leather Bag, Broken Vase) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Ask Gwendoline why she argued with the victim over money. (Attribute: Gwendoline drinks mint juleps) *Examine Leather Bag. (Result: Banded Cash) *Ask Derek Fontaine about the band of cash in the victim's possession (Attribute: Derek drinks mint juleps) *Examine Broken Vase. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Ask Horatio Fontaine why he was on a crime scene. (Attribute: Horatio drinks mint juleps, eats caviar and plays billiards) *Investigate Memorial Gazebo. (Clues: Broken Hilt, Hedges) *Examine Hedges. (Result: Victim's Arms) *Analyze Victim's Arms. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Broken Hilt. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to In the Face of Danger (1/7). (No stars) In the Face of Danger (1/7) *Help out Nicolas Knight with what had frightened him. *Investigate Lonely Cabin. (Clue: Nicolas' Watch) *Examine Nicolas' Watch. (Result: Fur) *Analyze Fur. (06:00:00) *Investigate Cabin Sitting Area. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: ID Card) *Confront Luke Fox about scaring Nicolas. *Take Luke Fox to Nicolas Knight to apologize. (Reward: Burger) *See what Daphnée Fontaine has to say about her family. (Reward: Artist's Beret) *Investigate Fontaine Memorial. (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest Unlocked) *Examine Vial of Liquid. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Horatio Fontaine about his family's connections with the drug. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Summer Murphy about what Howling Valley can tend to be like. (Available after all tasks are done) *Report to Chief Ernest about the connections concerning the drug. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Howling Valley